Vol'jin
|Geschlecht =männlich |Klasse =Schattenjäger |Lebenspunkte = |Stufe =Stufe ?? Boss |Titel =Kriegshäuptling |Zugehörigkeit = |Fraktion =Dunkelspeer-Trolle |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = |Zone = |Gebiet = |Status =tot }} Vol'jin hat geschworen, alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um den Stamm der Dunkelspeere so anzuführen, wie sein verstorbener Vater Sen’jin es getan hätte. Viele Jahre lebte Vol’jin in Orgrimmar, beriet Thrall in strategischen Angelegenheiten und half ihm bei wichtigen Missionen wie der Rückeroberung von Unterstadt, nachdem Großapotheker Putress und Schreckenslord Varimathras sich der Bastion der Verlassenen bemächtigt hatten. Seit Kurzem steht Vol’jin jedoch im Konflikt mit dem neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde, Garrosh Höllschrei. Von den extremen Ansichten und der Kriegslust des Orcs abgestoßen, ist der Anführer der Trolle aus Orgrimmar abgezogen und hat sich auf der Dunkelspeerinsel niedergelassen.. Nach Garroshs Niederlage ernannte Thrall Vol'jin zu dessen Nachfolger als Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Er ist der erste Nicht-Orc auf diesem Posten. Geschichte Vor der Horde Vol'jin wuchs in einem Dorf auf einer Insel der Südsee, nahe dem Maelstrom, auf. Sein Volk stammte aus dem Schlingendorntal und war auf diese Insel gezogen. Sein Vater war der mächtige und weise Schattenjäger Sen'jin. Er bildete seinen Sohn und den jungen Troll Zalazane zu Schattenjägern aus. Sie wurden von ihm in die Erste Heimat, eine spirituelle Ebene der Loa geschickt. Gemeinsam mit seinem Kindheitsfreund Zalazane durchlebte er zahlreiche Visionen, sie sahen die Zukunft und lernten von den Loa. Bald konnten sie die Erste Heimat verlassen und beide Trolle waren nun eng verbunden und würden bis zum Ende für den anderen Kämpfen. Nach dieser harten Prüfung waren diese Trolle mit ihrer Lehre fertig und konnten nun ohne Probleme mit den Loa kommunizieren. Eintritt in die Horde Die beiden Trolle glaubten nur kurz in der Ersten Heimat geblieben zu sein, doch es waren drei Monate vergangen. Menschen waren auf ihrer Insel gelandet und drohten die Trolle zu vernichten, doch das war nur ein Übel. Murlocs griffen ebenfalls immer und immer wieder an und drohten ebenfalls mit dem Untergang der Trolle. Dank der zufälligen Landung Thralls und seiner Orcs konnte den Untergang einiger Trolle verhindert werden. Senjin kam während dieser Kämpfe tapfer um. Nun war es an Voljin, er wurde zum obersten Schattenjäger und Häuptling der Dunkelspeertrolle ernannt. Er fühlte sich Thrall gegenüber dankbar und versprach ihm seine Loyalität und schloss sich der Horde an. Ankunft in Kalimdor Einige Zeit nach den Orcs verließ auch eine Gruppe Trolle die Inseln und segelte gen Kalimdor. Doch Vol'jin gehörte nicht zu ihnen, er trotze weiterhin dem Zorn der Seehexe und wartete mit seinem Stamm auf den richtigen Augenblick um die Insel zu verlassen. Schließlich hatte der Stamm nach einem Jahr seine Leute und seine Vorräter gesammelt und segelte gen Kalimdor. Deshalb kämpften die Dunkelspeertrolle ohne ihren Häuptling im dritten Krieg.Nach dem Krieg gründete dieser die neue Heimat seines Stamms auf den Echo-Inseln,nicht weit von Durotars Küste entfernt.Doch dieser Friede währte nicht lang,denn Daelin Prachtmeer hatte mit seiner Invasion Durotars begonnen. Vol'jin half Rexxar, Chen Sturmbräu und Rokhan dabei die Dunkelspeere zu evakuieren.Er nutze seine Kräfte als Schattenjäger und verwandelte sie in Windreiter, eine Truppe Fledermausreiter begleitete sie. So konnten sie die Invasionsflotte der Menschen von Oben angreifen. Denoch drohten sie der schieren Überzahl der Truppen zu unterliegen.Deshalb half er ihnen Oger und Tauren für die Armee der Horde zu rekrutrieren. Gründung von Senjin Nach der Niederlage der Menschen und Prachtmeers Tod kehren die Trolle in ihre neue Heimat zurück. Doch dieser war verloren. Sein alter Freund Zalazane war dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Mit seinen Kräften als Hexendoktor und Schattenjäger versklavte er die Trolle der Echoinseln und machte Sie zu seinen willenlosen Diener. Vol'jin wusste das er im Moment keine Chance hat und verbat sämtlichen auf Durotar verbliebenen Trollen, auf die Inseln zu reisen. Deshalb gründete er das Dorf Senjin,nach seinem Vater.Dieses sollte als Heim für Trolle und als Basis für spätere Operationen gegen Zalazane dienen.Bevor er aber irgendetwas planen konnte, wurde Vol'jin nach Orgrimmar gerufen, er soll Thrall als Berater dienen. World of Warcraft Zu Beginn des MMOs befindet sich Vol'jin in der Festung Grommash in Orgrimmar. Er dient Thrall als Berater und arbeit Strategien gegen seine wilden Brüder des Schlingendorntals aus, wie etwa die Beschaffung des alten Schwerts Trol'kalar. Während des Braufests veranstaltet Vol'jin alle 12 Stunden einen Fassanstich. Dieser verschafft einen Buff, der die Erfahrung für 2 Stunden um 10% erhöht. Schlacht um Unterstadt Während der Schlacht um Unterstadt führte Vol'jin die Belagerung vor der Stadt durch. Er hatte das Kommando über Grunzer und Artillerie. Während Thrall und Sylvanas Windläufer in die Stadt eindringen unterstützt er sie mit neuen Helfern. Befreiung der Echoinseln Da der Krieg gegen den Lichkönig gewonnen und keine anderen Bedrohungen für die Horde zu erkennen sind, beginnt Vol'jin seine Kampagne zur Rückgewinnung der Echoinseln. Zahlreiche große Helden der Horde und der Trolle schließen sich ihm an:Hexendoktor Hez'tok, Vanira, Champion Uru'zin und Zild'jian. Von Senjin aus beginnt die Invasion der Inseln. Er stärkt seine Truppen mit Froschspionen und der Trolldruidin Zen'tabra, die aber erst gefunden werden muss. Uru'zin und Helden der Horde können zahlreiche Bewohner von Zul'jin für ihre Sache gewinnen und sie bewaffnen. Nachdem Hexendoktor Hez'dok mit den Geistern gesprochen hat, erfährt Vol'jin, dass der Totengott Bwonsamdi Wiedergutmachung und erneute Verehrung verlangt, denn zu lange haben die Dunkelspeertrolle ihn nicht mehr angerufen und gefeiert. Nun soll Vol'jin seinen Anbetungsplatz auf den Echo-Inseln erobern. Die Trollarmee überquert das Meer und befreit den heiligen Ort. Dort angekommen, spricht der Loa erneut zu ihnen, in einem Kampf gegen ihn müssen sie sich ihm beweisen. Nachdem sie ihn geschlagen haben, töten sie Jun'do den Verräter. Nach diesem Kampf segnet sie Bwonsamdi und schickt ihnen magische Tikimasken als Helfer mit. Nun geht es gegen Zalazane selbst. Vol'jin warnt seine Verbündeten vor dessen schwarzer Magie. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf flieht Zalazane vom Schlachtfeld. Die Druidin Zen'tabra hat eine Fledermaus benutzt und herausgefunden, das Zalazane an einem mächtigen magischen Angriff arbeitet. Vol'jin stellt seinen alten Freund und gibt ihm die letzte Chance zur Aufgabe. Doch der Hexendoktor hat ihn in eine Falle gelockt: er hat Vol'jins Elitekrieger verhext und setzt sie nun gegen ihn ein. Doch erneut erringen Vol'jin und seine Helfer den Sieg. Doch Zalazane verspottet ihn weiter, seine magische Barriere könnte keiner durchbrechen, wodurch er so für immer über die Echo-Inseln herrschen wird. Dann erscheint Bwonsandi, dieser ist wütend auf Zalazane, da sich dieser in sein Reich, die Totenwelt der Dunkelspeere, gewagt hat. Der Loa tötet den Verräter, nachdem Vol'jin die Anbetung und Treue zu Bwonsandi bestärkt hat. Vol'jin findet, dass das ein passendes Ende für Zalazane war. Bwonsandi wird darüber wachen das er nie wieder zurückkehrt. Auch wird er auf Vol'jin warten wenn dieser gestorben ist. Zen'tabra und die anderen Trolldruiden schließen sich ihm an. Dann beginnt der Wiederaufbau der Echo-Inseln. Elementare Unruhen Während der elementaren Unruhen ruft Thrall die Anführer der Horde zusammen. Er erklärt das Er nach Nagrand gehen wird um von den dortigen Schamanen zu lernen. Garrosh Höllschrei soll ihn vertreten. Der neue Kriegshäuptling verdirbt es sich direkt mit Vol'jin als er mit seinem heldenhaften Kampf in Nordend prahlt, Vol'jin für seine fehlende Präsenz dort und die Rückeroberung "mickriger Inseln" verspottet. Vol'jin verteidigt das Tal der Geister vor den einfallenden Elementaren. Weltenbeben Während des Kampfes von Garrosh gegen Cairne war auch Vol'jin unter den Zuschauern. Er war einer der ersten, die erkannten, dass etwas während des Kampfes nicht gestimmt hat. Cataclysm Vol'jin ist einer der ersten die mit dem neuen Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei nicht einverstanden sind und sich gegen ihn aussprechen. Die Orcs sind ihm fremd geworden, beunruhigt vom Extremismus und der Kampfeslust hat Vol'jin zahlreiche Trolle aus Orgrimmar geführt und sich auf die Echo-Inseln zurückgezogen. Er lässt junge Trolle Teil an seiner Erinnerung des Streit mit Garrosh werden lassen: Garrosh geriet in Streit mit ihm, und so bricht der Kriegshäuptling mit dem zweiten Volk nach Tauren, in seiner Wut verspricht Vol'jin Garrosh, dass er ihn töten wird. Die Dunkelspeertrolle ziehen sich in einem Massenexodus auf die Echo-Inseln zurück. Eine alten Feindin griff die Dunkelspeere auf den Echo-Inseln an: die Meerhexe Za'jira mit ihren Naga. Mit all seiner Macht als Schattenjäger und Hexendoktor kann Vol'jin den Tod seines Vaters rächen. Nach dem Kampf hält er ein Gespräch mit Thrall: dieser bittet ihn die Horde nicht zu verlassen, er soll versuchen Garroshs gute Absichten hinter dessen Taten zu sehen. Angriff der Zandalari Die Zandalari haben ihre Heimat Zandalar an den Cataclysmus verloren. Der fanatische Prophet Zul plant die Trollrasse zu einen und ein neues Trollweltreich zu erschaffen und das zum Leid und Tod der anderen Rassen. Er bietet Daakara von den Amani Rache an Zul'jins Mördern, Jin'do von den Gurubashi verspricht er, dass Zul'Gurub im alten Glanz scheinen wird. Zul'Drak ist an die Geißel gefallen und Zul'Farrak ist ein Ödland, diese beiden Reiche brauchen also nicht auf Rettung und Hilfe hoffen. Als er diese kriegerischen und zerstörerischen Worte gehört hat, wendet sich Vol'jin von den Trollen ab, er will mit dieser Kriegstreiberei nichts zu tun haben, die Welt leidet schon genug unter dem Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz sowie dem Kataklysmus. Er sieht die Horde nun als sein Volk. Er verspricht Zul, dass er seine Pläne zum Scheitern bringen wird. Daher kontaktieren Botschafter der Dunkelspeere die Horde und Allianz, denn die Horde allein würde diesen Krieg verlieren. Vol'jin trifft sich dazu mit Halduron Wolkenglanz und Vereesa Windläufer. Er beendet den Streit zwischen diesen beiden Elfengruppen, indem er ihnen die Bedrohung eines Amaniweltreiches für Quel'Thalas, die Dunkelspeere und die ganze Welt klarmacht. Die Hochelfenkundschafter, die Weltenwanderer und Vol'jins Eliteschattenjäger, die Siame-Quashi, dringen in die Trollstadt ein und halten Bereich der Stadt. Vol'jin reist dann ins Schlingendorntal. Zusammen mit Horde und Allianz verhindert er einen Ausbruch der Dschungeltrolle von Zul'Gurub. Dann überzeugt er Baron Revilgaz in Beutebucht zu einer Zusammenarbeit in Zul'Gurub. Nach Jin'dos Fall kehrt Vol'jin nach Quel'Thalas zurück und dort wird Daakaras Ende eingeleitet. Wogen des Krieges Als Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei zu einem Treffen der Anführer der Horde ruft, kommt auch Vol'jin nach Ogrimmar. Dort verkündet Garrosh, dass er endlich Theramore erobern will. Doch Vol'jin erhebt Einspruch: ein Angriff auf die Inselnation würde die Nachtelfen auf den Plan rufen, sie würden von Norden her eine große Bedrohung für die Dunkelspeere werden. Ferner hätte die Allianz durch die Tatsache dass die Nachtelfen schon immer auf Kalimdor leben den Grund eine große Invasion zu beginnen. Nach dem Treffen erfährt Baine Bluthuf von den Tauren von Garroshs neuem Leibwächter Malkorok. Er ist verärgert, dass ein ehemaliger Schwarzfelsorc der dunklen Horde und die rechte Hand von Rend Schwarzfaust einen solchen Platz in der Horde eingenommen hat. Vol'jin erinnert Baine daran, dass dieser Grimmtotemtauren verziehen und bei sich aufgenommen hat. Als Baine erwähnt, dass er und die Tauren schon einmal besser über die Orcs gedacht haben sagt Vol'jin, dass er das auch tut. Vol'jin führt seine Dunkelspeere persönlich gegen die Festung Nordwacht. Vorher sammelt er sich noch mit Baine Bluthuf und seiner Taurenarmee. Vom großen Tor aus maschieren sie gemeinsam gegen Nordwacht. Nach erbitterter Gegenwehr fällt Nordwacht an die Horde. Dolch im Dunkel Schatten der Horde Rebellion Nach seiner Zeit im Shado-Pan Kloster kehrt Vol'jin auf die Echo-Inseln zurück. Er und Thrall sind sich einig: Garrosh Höllschrei muss abgesetzt werden. Im Dorf Senjin überlegen sie ihre ersten Schritte, bis die Kor'kron angreifen, sie sollen die rebellischen Dunkelspeere vernichten. Doch mit der Hilfe von Thrall und Chen Sturmbräu wehrt er den Angriff ab. Thrall will nach Orgrimmar gehen, er kann nicht glauben, dass alle Orcs auf Garroshs Seite sind und seine Aktionen gutheißen. Er bittet Vol'jin darum sich um seine Frau und seinen Sohn zu kümmern, sollte ihm etwas passieren. Mit Hilfe von Abenteurern nimmt die Dunkelspeer-Rebellion Klingenhügel ein. Mit Baine Bluthuf plant er die Belagerung Orgrimmars. Abenteurer sichern bereits Vorräte der Kor'kron im Brachland. Man hat Kontakt mit der Allianz aufgenommen, wie die Blutelfen und die Verlassenen kommen Sie übers Meer um Orgrimmar zu nehmen. Belagerung von Orgrimmar Vol'jin führt die Belagerungstruppen der Horde gegen die Verteidigung von Orgrimmar. Nach Garrosh Höllschreis Niederlage liegt dieser vor den Füßen Thralls, der von Garrosh enttäuscht ist und sagt zu ihm, dass er dem Erbe seines Vaters nicht würdig wäre. Dann will er ihm mit dem Schicksalshammer den Kopf zermalmen, doch Varian Wrynn greift ein. Auch andere sollen in seinen Augen mit dem Geschlagenen abrechnen können, doch Thrall will Garrosh nicht der Allianz überlassen. das sieht auch Taran-Zhu so, denn den Pandaren hat er die meisten Gräuel zugefügt, der Shado-Pan nimmt ihn gefangen und führt ihn ab. In Pandaria sollen die Völker gemeinsam über sein Schicksal entscheiden. Nun sagt Vol'jin zu Thrall, dass die Horde ihren wahren Kriegshäuptling braucht, doch der Schamane sieht sich nicht länger als Träger dieses Titels, vielmehr hat sich Vol'jin verdient gemacht, denn er hat die Horde zusammengehalten und ihre Ehre verteidigt. Vol'jn selbst sieht sich als unwürdig, dennoch will er der Horde dienen, die Anführer der anderen Völker sind mit dieser Wahl einverstanden. Als Varian fordert, den Kriegshäuptling zu sprechen, sieht er nicht wie erwartet Thrall vor sich, sondern Vol'jin, der ihm sagt, dass jetzt er für die Horde spricht. Varian ist von der Wahl überrascht und lässt ihn wissen, dass der Krieg für ihn vorbei ist, da Teile der Horde gegen Garrosh gekämpft haben. Er wird aber die Horde vernichten, sollte sie noch einmal so ehrlos wie unter Garrosh handeln. Kriegsverbrechen Vol'jin wusste, dass der Tag kommt, an dem Garrosh die Verantwortung für seine Taten übernehmen muss. Vol'jin teilt Varians Meinung und denkt, dass nicht alle Orcs Garroshs Schicksal folgen müssen. Als er sich mit den Anführern der Horde trifft, erklärt er, dass er glaubt, dass Baine der beste Verteidiger für Garrosh sei. Sylvanas will diese Aufgabe aber übernehmen, auf ihre Art und Weise, doch Vol'jin meint, dass sie eine bessere Klägerin sei. Als die Allianz Varian Wrynn als Ankläger vorstellt, erhebt Vol'jin Einspruch. Daher ernennt das Gericht Tyrande Whisperwind zur Anklägerin der Allianz. Als Kairozdormu Garrosh vor seinem Urteil rettet, beschwört er verschiedene alternative Versionen der Helden vor Ort. Vol'jins Gegenpart ist wilder, sadistischer und primitiver als Vol'jin selbst. In seiner perversen Freude will dieser Vol'jin sogar Anduin Wrynns Ohr als Trophäe haben. Dennoch kann er ihn besiegen, doch Garroshs Flucht nicht verhindern. Wie Thrall schwört Vol'jin den himmlisch Erhabenen Garrosh zu finden. Warlords of Draenor Vol'jin selbst schließt sich dem Krieg gegen die eiserne Horde erst spät an. Er befördert Abenteurer zum Kommandanten von Frostwall, einer Garnison der Horde im Frostfeuergrat und stellt ihm Kriegsmeister Zog als Berater zur Verfügung. Seine Schattenjäger, darunter Rokhan, kämpfen überall in Draenor. Vol'jins Speer in Talador trägt seinen Namen und Rittermeister Dranarus hält ihn immer auf dem Laufenden. Als Frostwall auf Stufe 3 ausgebaut wird ernennt Vol'jin den Kommandanten zum General. Als es zum Angriff auf den Dschungel von Tanaan kommt, schließt sich Vol'jin Thrall und dem Abenteurer bei ihrem Kampf an. Legion In World of Warcraft: Legion wird Vol'jin beim Angriff auf die Verheerten Inseln schwer verletzt und stirbt an seinen Verletzungen in Orgrimmar. Sein letzter Gedanke gilt der Horde und er bittet die anwesenden Anführer der Hordevölker, Sylvanas Windläufer zum neuen Kriegshäuptling zu ernennen. en:Vol'jin es:Vol'jin fi:Vol'jin fr:Vol'jin Sombrelance nl:Vol'jin no:Vol'jin pl:Vol'jin ru:Вол'джин Kategorie:Horde-NPC Kategorie:Trolle Kategorie:Zentral-Kalimdor Kategorie:Kriegshäuptlinge Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Vorgestellte Artikel